Channel blockage created upon induction heating of nonferrous metals using channel type inductors, employed in furnaces such as that shown in FIG. 1 is known. In such furnaces the alloy flows inside refractory material channels located within the variable magnetic field induced by coils supplied by low frequency alternate current placed such as to direct the magnetic field towards the referred channels.